My Best Friends Girl
by heavensentme17
Summary: A Troyella story with a little bit chad/gabiella. the title is self explantory plz read and review NOT THE MOVIE
1. Chapter 1

**My Best Friends Girl **

**The title is pretty self-exclamatory It's a Troyella of course Gabriella has been dating Chad for the last 2 yrs Troy is the most popular guy in school he sleeps with tons of ladies but none have ever captured his heart because it had already been stolen by one very special girl……….. Dun….. Dun….dun Lol**

**I know this plot has already been used but I think this one will be a better version…………..**

**Cast **

**Troy Bolton**

**Gabriella Montez**

**Chad **

**Taylor**

**Sharpay**

**Ryan**

**Kelsi**

**Stacy**

**Zeke **

**Jason **

**Prologue**

**East High 2006 Sophomore Year**

**Gabriella pov**

**It was my first day at East High I was a sophomore and I was sooooo nervous about going to a new school, all my life I had lived in one place grew up with the same people now I was in a whole new city and whole new school a whole new environment. Hello Ms Montez I'm so pleased you decided to come to East High the principal Mr. Walker told me I'm sure you will do fine here allow me to introduce you to your student guide Taylor McKessie Hi this brown-skinned girl said walking from behind Mr. Walker hi I replied softly Taylor will show you to all your classes and I'm sure she'll introduce you to all the students Taylor here is actually the school president Mr. Walker informed me okay well I've got principal things to do he said and took off… Thank god that's over Taylor said jokingly Mr. Walker can be so annoying at times I laughed………..Okay Gabriella this is our homeroom our teacher name is Ms. Darbus aka Ms. Drama queen I laughed Taylor was quite funny……….. I surveyed the room taking in all the people when a pair of electric blue eyes caught my attention he was staring at me intesely i could'nt look away i finally broke eyes contact and starting looking down at my feet……….. Gabriella let me introduce you to the gang this is Zeke, Jason Kelsi, Ryan, Sharpay , and that boy with the huge afro is Chad and this is Troy Taylor said pointing to the boy with the incredible blue eyes everyone meet Gabriella hi they all said Hey I replied back….Troy was so hot I didn't even know him but I did know one thing I wanted him to be mine….**

**Troy pov **

**The girl had just walked in and she was beautiful she had long dark hair and even darker eyes a beautiful smile and a lively laugh I knew immediately she had to be mine **

**Chad pov **

**She was past beautiful I wanted her the moment she walked into the room she had to be mine …..Troy I whispered to my best friend Gabriella is going to be mine I sat back in my chair and stared at the girl of my dream…..**

**Chapter One First Day of School**

**East High 2008 Senior Year **

**Gabriella pov **

**I couldn't believe it was senior year I was so excited Hey Gab wait up……I looked over my shoulder to see my boyfriend Chad walking up to me Hey babe I said smiling he leaned over and gave me a kiss I wrapped my arm around him as he slipped his tongue in my mouth I moved my tongue in a circular motion he pulled away damn babe you know what that does to me he said I smiled no actually I don't**

**I stood up on tiptoe and we started kissing again…. Get a room someone yelled interrupting our make-out session….**

**We pulled away from eachother laughing we walked into the school hand in hand…………….**

**Oh my god can you believe its senior year already I exclaimed it seemed like only yesterday I was walking in this school as a newbie….. Yeah its crazy just think the year is about to go by super fast Chad said. **

**Hey guys Taylor and Sharpay said walking up to us **

**Ugh could you guys stop being all in love because some of haven't found the love of our lives yet Sharpay said dramatically.**

**I laughed and pulled away from Chad oh I feel so bad I said sarcastically….**

**Yo hey everybody I turned around and saw mister popular himself with some girl hooked on his arm…..**

**Hey Troy everyone said I rolled my eyes he was such a player **

**Hey Gabriella Troy said loudly **

**I stuck my nose in the air hey I said snottily **

**Whatever okay guys I see you later he said walking off with his little slut….**

**I couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy for the blonde I tried brushing off the feeling I loved Chad he was the love of my life, forget Troy I kept repeating to myself. **

**I'll catch you guys later I told my friends gave Chad a kiss and ran off to class…………..**

**Troy pov**

**She was so hot, what I wouldn't do to have her for myself but I could never do that to Chad I mean he was my best friend and she was his girlfriend ………… Hey Troy the girl Tasha was saying we were in the boys locker room and she was kissing all on my neck and stuff it usually wasn't my style to have sex with a girl in the school but hey I needed this after my interlude with Gabriella I couldn't get her off my mind and maybe sex would. **

**I kissed Tasha with all the passion that was inside of me she started moaning I delved my fingers into her panties she was already wet I put my finger inside her vagina testing her I tore her panties off slammed her against the wall my mouth grinding against hers she was moaning very loudly shush I told her someone could hear you I said breathlessly **

**Ooohhhh troy that feels so goood she said don't stop I pushed her shirt down she already wasn't wearing a bra I took one her nipples into my mouth and rolled in back and forth with my tongue she bucked against me **

**Now Troy I want you in me now…..I lower my pants quickly put a condom on and thrust into her wetness she started moaning like crazy as I continued to thrust into her **

**I groaned I felt my climax coming I'm almost there I told her she started moaning louder **

**Oh Troy I'm cumming I'm cumming she screamed I came violently she slid done my body trying to calm herself that was great she said I smiled yeah it was…..I buttoned up my pants and turned around and there was the very girl I was trying to forget and all i could think about at that moment was not again... **

**Plz review this is just a quick story only about 10 or 15 chapters i hope you enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2 Waiting

**Chapter 2 Waiting**

**Gabriella pov **

**I had walked into the boys locker room looking for Coach Jones…..coach Jones I said no answer I was leaving out the room when I heard a moan I turned around coach Jones I said again I turned the corner and there was Troy and his little slut against the wall having sex I put my hand over my mouth to keep from gasping out loud even though I doubt they would have been able to hear they were so engrossed in what they were doing. I knew I should have ran away as soon as I saw them but **

**I couldn't it was like a train wreck………………..Just when I was about to leave Troy turned around I looked at him with pure disgust and ran out of the locker room. Gabriella wait up he said running after me I looked up at him what troy what do you want…. That back there what you saw it wasn't what you think **** he tried to explain I cut him off listen Troy you don't owe me any explanation…… I know Gabriella it's just I don't want you thinking that I do this all the time you know this just sorta happened he said. I'm sure I muttered **

**under my breath listen Troy I have to go and with that I ran off.**

**Troy pov **

**Damn that wasn't something I wanted Gabriella to see I mean she already had a low opinion of me I'm sure what she just seen wasn't to endearing. But damn that girl drove me crazy I couldn't think straight around her……. If only she knew how I felt about her after knowing her for these last two years it only **

**enhanced what I felt about her from the beginning. Two years ago I was infatuated with her now I'm in love with her and it was getting harder by the minute not to just tell her how I felt. If only she knew that the only reason I slept with all these girls was because of her and what she did to me . Even if she knew it wouldn't make a difference she was Chad's girlfriend and she hated me so it was no point.**

**Chad pov **

**I had called Gabriella about 3 times she still wasn't picking up I was worried about her I hadn't really talked to her since Monday and it was now Wednesday. **

**Knock-knock**

**Come in I yelled **

**Hey dude whats up troy said coming into the room **

**Whats up I greeted back **

**Nothing dude just chillin I'm about tired as hell though I went out with this girl Monique last night and she went a little crazy on me he said with a laugh **

**I laughed to I know how it be man I mean when me and Gabs are going at it, it seem crazy I mean man you don't understand but that girl is what I like to call a freak……… Troy abruptly stopped smiling dude that's a little to much info okay he said. I shrugged man whatever wait until you fall in love then you will see what I'm talking about. Troy looked at me out the corner of his eyes naw man I'm not into all that in love shit I rather fuck and girl then leave he said. I laughed yea that's what I use to say before I met Gabriella………. Man whateva I'm out of here your getting a little weird for my taste he said and left the room ………..**

**After Troy left I laid back in bed and started to think to myself I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't realize someone was in the room until Gabriella jumped on my bed.**

**Hey you she said leaning down giving me a kiss hey yourself I said tossing her under me I started kissing her. The kiss went on and on me and her tongue meshed together she moaned softly I started trailing kisses on her face and lower to her neck my hands started trailing down to her shirt I gently lifted her shirt over her head.**

**I unhooked her bra I started to kiss her beautiful breast gently nibbling on the nipples before taking a whole one in my mouth she moaned again I ran my hand down her legs then I delved my hand inside her jeans I felt the lips of her vagina and gently put a finger in she wasn't that wet so I just rubbed her clit………….**

**Chad she said what are you doing I'm not ready yet I hung my head in disappointment it seemed like every time we got started she pulled away (hahaha do you notice how Chad lied to Troy about sleeping with Gabriella as you can see they haven't done anything yet). Sorry Gabriella it's just I love you so much and I'm just ready to take this relationship to the next level I whined she looked at me I know Chad it just doesn't feel yet if you could just b****e**

** a little more patient you know I haven't done this before and I just want it to be perfect she said sitting up while putting her clothes together I understand I muttered damn this was hard I looked at Gabriella and she smiled at me I smiled back but I could help but wonder how much longer would she keep me waiting……..**


	3. Chapter 3 A Parents Advice

**Chapter 3 A Parents Advice**

**Gabriella pov **

**Hey mom I said coming into the kitchen Hi sweetie she said giving me a kiss on the cheek whats for dinner I asked her. Oh I'm making your favorite shrimp alfredo……yum I said taking a sit at the counter... mom can I ask you a personal question. 'sure she said …okay how old were you when you lost your virginity I said in one breath……she looked at me intensely making me squirm a little bit. Then she finally spoke, truthfully I didn't have sex until I was married…. gabby honey are you thinking about having sex with Chad?………… I nodded my head **

**You know what I could forbid you from leaving this house and tell you, your not to see him ever again but I'm not going to do that because your 17 years old and although I don't want you to have sex it something I can't control…..mom why did you wait until you were married I questioned…….I was just not ready don't get, me wrong I had tons of boyfriends but none of them ever felt right until your father came alone and when he kissed me I knew he was the one it just felt right now sweetie I don't know how you feel about Chad but if you are questioning have sex with him then there is probably a good reason why only thing I can say now babe is to follow your heart and instincts they will tell you what to do she said smiling at me I smiled back thanks mom……..and um one more question how old were you and dad when you got married…..she smiled eighteen she said I laughed **

**Hello how are my beautiful girls doing my dad said walking into the kitchen he gave me a hug then went to mom and gave her a kiss I looked at them with pride and I couldn't help but feel extremely happy for my parents after 20 yrs of marriage they still loved each other and I knew it must have been hard on them being married at only eighteen and having me only 3 yrs later but threw it all that they made it…..I wondered about my future I started to think about me and Chad being married and having kids but instead of biracial kids with curly brown hair I say a blue eyed kids with sandy brown hair …………….**

**Troy pov **

**I was confused about my feelings for Gabriella and Chad so I went to the one person I could talk to my mom . She was sitting down watching TV in the family room when I walked up to her. **

**Hey mom can we talk I asked sure she said putting the TV on mute whats up…………..mom I have a problem what if you had friend actually she was your best frien and you were in love with her boyfriend the person that was suppose to be the love of her life I looked up to my mom and her face was completely white…… mom are you okay I asked 'who told you she gasped 'what I exclaimed! who told me what, my mom looked down….. **

**I guess you would have found out eventually she said that's how me and your father got together I looked at her with wide eyes.. Yea go figure right she laughed you want to know the story I shook my head yeah….okay she began I was the new kid at school when I met your father and Melissa Robinson me and Melissa clicked automatically we became inseparable, but so did your father and I... when I first seen your father it was like love at first sight he had the most amazing blue eyes you'd see in your life and they kind of pierced threw my soul a little bit you both share that trait those electric blue eyes I've never seen anyone with eyes that color before, but anyway that's not part of the story well like I said it was love at first sight for me and your father but we couldn't do anything about it because Melissa was my best friend and his girlfriend ….. **

**I felt so guilty about feeling that way for him so I kind of avoided him and started dating other guys trying to forget him. Well that didn't work it was the summer after we graduated from high school and me and my boyfriend at the time his name was Ted were really serious and we decided to get married at the end of the summer **

**That didn't happen obviously, it was the night before my wedding and I was sitting in my room thinking about how the hell was I going to get through life without Jake Bolton when guess who came in my room telling me that he couldn't keep it in his heart any more telling me I couldn't marry Ted and how much he was in love with me. at that moment I knew I could either get married tomorrow and live unhappily ever after with a man that I knew I wouldn't be able to give my heart to completely or I could run away with Jake and live with the man of my dreams but it the process throw away a three year friendship. I loved Melissa and I loved Ted but I wasn't in love with him and that was a big difference so I followed my heart and hoped god and Melissa would forgive me.**

**I told your father I loved him and that we had exactly one hour to get out of Albuquerque. He was so happy that he kind of tackled me to the bed and gave me my first real kiss well I'm not going to go into details lets just say Melissa caught us in a very compromising position and that was the end of our friendship….**

**Whoa mom I never knew that about you and dad I said **

**Well its something I'm not really proud of she told me **

**Well what happened to Melissa? I asked **

**Melissa married Ted and they had twins a boy and girl named Sharpay and Ryan she said with a laugh ironic isn't it **

**I looked at her I was completely flabbergasted my mom almost married Ryan and Sharpay's dad that was crazy **

**But listen to me sweetie I took a leap on love and I wouldn't change that for the world I love your father more and more each day and sometimes I wonder what would have happened if he hadn't came into my room that day. Listen when you love somebody you are willing to do anything to be with that person so whoever you are in love with just follow your heart and don't think about anything else but your heart **

**I looked at my mom with a new light her and my dad had a special relationship that I hoped I would have someday have with the girl of my dreams. **

**I gave my mom a hug told her I loved her and went to my room I had a lot to think about……………………………..**


	4. Chapter 4 The Past and The Present

**Chapter 4.………The Past and The Present**

**Troy pov**

_**Flashback: It was winter break of sophomore year and the whole gang was in love with Gabriella or Ella as I called her everyone called her either Gabriella or Gabby I was the only one who called her Ella. But anyway ever since she came to our school she became pretty close to our gang I wanted her to be my girlfriend but I decided to take the friends first approach and it seemed to be working out nicely we were like best friends I found myself telling her things Chad didn't even know about me I was just so comfortable with her I loved spending time with her and knew she felt the same way….. One day me and Ella were at her house watching a movie when she told me that Chad had asked her on a date and that she told him yea I was shocked but then I did remember Chad telling me the first day we met her how she was going to be he's I just never thought he was serious since he hadn't mentioned it again………**_

**_So um when are you guys going out I asked trying to be casual _**

**_Tonight she said he's picking me up at around seven oh my god its six thirty she exclaimed I better get ready she hopped up and ran to go change her outfit _**

**_20 minutes later she emerged from the bathroom looking so sexy how do I look she said twirling around _**

**_Beautiful I said looking in awe at her absolutely beautiful she blushed why thank you she said…………………. _**

**_The door bell rang oh that must be Chad she grabbed her coat kissed me on the cheek and asked if I was spending the night I replied yes there was no way I was leaving tonight……….._**

**_Midnight _**

**_Gabriella still wasn't home I laid in her bed thinking about what they were doing at that moment when I heard a door slam I went to the window and there they were making out I quickly turned away I got back into the bed there was nothing I could do I was guessing by that kiss that the date went great which lead me to believe that Chad and Gabriella were probably now a couple. Damn I said under my breath._**

**_One week later new years eve party_**

**_I was wasted totally and completely slouched but I was having fun hey Ella I yelled in a slurred voice Are you drunk Troy she asked me of course not I said I only had 5 drinks while holding up 6 fingers. She laughed I never seen this side of you before Troy its funny she said yeah for you maybe I muttered _**

**_I went to the bathroom for a minute and when I came out I saw Gabriella on the dance floor with Chad a slow jam was playing and they were grinding against each other I was pissed I stomped off angrily I grabbed the hand of the first girl I saw which was this girl named Stacey everyone knew Stacey was a slut but at that point I didn't care I needed a release _**

**_Me and Stacy started grinding against each other she grabbed my hand and lead me to one of the bedrooms . _**

**_When we got into the bedroom she pushed me on the bed and started to rip my clothes off it was crazy since this was my first time I acted on instinct I kissed her neck gently sucking on the column of her neck I moved lower until I reached her breast _**

**_She had huge breast I started to suck on the nipples as she squirmed beneath me Ooohhhh troy she moaned my hand traveled down her body until they reached her vagina I put 1 finger in finding that she was already wet I added another she nearly leaped off the bed with pleasure. _**

**_All of a sudden she became the aggressor she was on top of my kissing my body traveling lower until she reached my penis she then pulled out some condoms what flavor she asked I said the first thing that came to mind strawberry I muttered she smiled and placed the condom on my dick then she started to give me head it was the most amazing thing she was giving me my first blow-job I moaned _**

**_I'm about to cum I told her she looked up smiling not before me she said with a grin then she hopped on and started riding me _**

**_OH YEAH RIGHT THERE OOOOOHHHH YESSSSSSS TROOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYY IT FEEL SO GOOD she was screaming at the top of her lungs I'M ABOUT TO CUM SHE SCREAMED AND JUST AS HER ORGASM CAME SO DID MINE she kissed me on my mouth and in this heated scene walked Gabriella. She was shocked I was shocked Stacy just sat there smirking Ella ran out the room I quickly pushed Stacy off of me and grabbed my clothes ELLA WAIT I yelled I moved a little awkwardly because I was still drink but I finally caught up to her._**

**_Ella wait I said out of breath don't touch me she said she looked up at me with tears in her eyes . _**

**_Ella I'm sorry _**

**_How could you Troy with the school slut I thought you were better then that she screamed at me _**

**_Listen Ella it wasn't like that I tried to say _**

**_Then what was it like troy you were just in the bedroom fucking the school tramp you are unbelievable I FUCKIN HATE U TROY DO U HEAR ME I HATE U SHE YELLED SOME MORE._**

**_THAT'S ENOUGH I SAID I'M THE ONE THAT SHOULD BE ANGRY YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S COMING IN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT WITH MY BEST FRIEND _**

**_DON'T TRY TO FLIP THIS AROUND ELLA SCREAMED I DIDN'T FUCK CHAD BUT MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE MAYBE THAT'S JUST WHAT I'M GOING TO DO RIGHT NOW, she started walking off _**

**_WELL GO ON THEN YOU FUCKIN SLUT I YELLED AFTER HER SHE LOOKED AT ME OVER HER SHOULDER AND TOLD ME I WAS DEAD TO HER AND TO FORGET ABOUT OUR FRIENDSHIP……._**

**_Flashback over_**

**_I woke up damn I was tired of having that dream it was like a bad movie replaying over and over in my head. That night marked the end of my relationship with Gabriella after that fight we ignored each other as much as possible she began to date Chad and I became the male whore of the school trying to compensate for the girl I really wanted but could never have. After the talk with my mother I knew I had to tell Gabriella how I felt but for some reason she was avoiding me as much as possible.. It had been 6 months since that conversation with my mother and I still didn't know how to approach Gabriella. I knew it my heart that she was my soul mate but how to tell her I was willing to give up everything for her.._**

**_It was time to get my girl……………………_**

**_Gabby pov_**

**_Flashback _**

**_It was the night I was suppose to go out with Chad I was nervous I really didn't want to go out with him I never really thought of Chad as anything more then a friend but it was Saturday with nothing to do so why not go out with him… What I really wanted was to be going on a date with Troy over the last few months I had become more and more attracted to troy but he seemed to just want to be friends………_**

**_I was fine taking the friendship route at first but now I just really wanted him to know how I felt it just never seemed like the right time to tell him.. But in the meantime I was hanging out with Chad strictly on a friendship level ……………._**

**_It was after the date we were parked right outside my house just sitting in the car talking when Chad reached over and kissed me it wasn't a friendly kiss either it was a boyfriend/girlfriend kiss I pushed him away from me I'm sorry Chad I told him I just don't see us as anything more then friends he shook his head I understand He told me but if you ever reconsider you have my number he told me _**

**_I laughed gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran inside. I opened my room door and saw Troy asleep on the bed I brushed the hair out his eyes I love you I thought in my mind…….. I took off my clothes and got in the bed_**

**_One week later new years eve party_**

**_Tonight was the night I was going to finally let troy know how I feel it was perfect I would tell him right before the new year so we could share the new year kiss together……_**

**_As the night wore on I danced a little bit I even danced with Chad but none of that mattered I needed troy it was like he had disappeared from the party. It was 2 minutes until the countdown I needed troy right now I started searching the rooms I could here people counting down the new year I reached the final room when I opened the door 5,4,3,2,1 HAPPY NEW YEAR. There was troy lying on the bed with the school tramp both of them was naked I knew that had just finished having sex _**

**_I felt as though I was going to throw up I ran out of the room as fast as I could I needed to get away from him he finally caught up to me and I let him have it_**

**_Replay the fight _**

_**I couldn't believe he had called me a slut this wasn't how I thought my new year would have started off like a fairy tale I sat on the curb crying my eyes out when Chad came up to me we started talking he comforted me and that was the beginning **our relationship_

_**Flashback over**_

**It was hard to think of troy in that light I was really in love with him to see him having sex with that girl was horrible he was a whore that would never change. Yet he was a whore that I was in love with that was also something that would never change……….**

**Chad pov **

**I thrust in the girl continually until I finally reached my orgasm I quickly got off her put my clothes on and left .**

**I had been seeing Lisa for about a year she was a senior at West High.**

**I felt guilty about cheating on Gabriella but a man had his needs and Gabby wasn't ready to satisfy them yet so until she was ready I would continue to see Lisa.**

**I started to think about Gabriella I really did love her she was beautiful smart funny perfect in my opinion just the type of person you would dream of marrying. **

**I know we were young but we graduated in 3 months we were going to the same college why not get married I loved her she loved me we could get married in summer before college started…..It was perfect we get married we go on our honeymoon I finally get to fuck GABRIELLA….. I pulled a u turn and headed downtown I needed to buy a ring I'm going to propose to her at the valentines day party next week it was perfect…………………**

Authors Note

Theres a nice long update for you guys if i get a lot of reviews i'll update soon and just to let you know chapter 5 is one of the best chapters so review and it willl be posted very soon


	5. Chapter 5 The Engagement

**Chapter Five The Engagement**

**Valentines day party **

**Gabriella pov **

**Today was valentines day and Chad said he had a special surprise for me I wonder what that was I got out of the tub put on my super sexy valentines day lingerie I don't know why I brought that it wasn't like anyone was going to see me in it I thought. **

**I continued to get dress putting on a tight fitted red dress with some red pump I curled my hair applied my make-up on and waited for Chad to pick me up……..At around 8 he picked me up we were going to a valentines day party, I secretly wished we were just going to a romantic dinner just me and him but I guess the party was okay to…………**

**We arrived at the party which was being held at the Hilton hotel **

**They place was crowded with people some I knew some I didn't **

**I spotted my gang in the sea of people and made me way to them hey guys I yelled over the music hey everyone yelled back Ryan handed me a drink I started to drink a little bit.**

**Around ten was when I was a bit more then tipsy I started dancing around having a good time when someone tapped me on my shoulder I turned around to see Troy looking at me with those damn eyes of his…………………**

**Troy pov **

**I was so nervous tonight was the night I was telling Gabriella how I felt umm -Gabriella can we tal- I was interrupted by someone turning off the music I looked towards the stage and saw Chad standing there with a micro-phone in his hand….**

**Umm excuse could Gabriella Montez plz come to the stage I watched as Gabriella made her way to the stage …**

**The next thing I knew I saw Chad on one knee with a ring in his hand **

**I felt my heart in my throat plz say no I thought plz say no…..**

**The next thing I heard was yes being screamed into the speakers everyone around me was clapping and cheering I felt my whole world crash around meI needed some air I walked out the ballroom and went to sit down at the bar…………..**

**Gabriella pov **

**I couldn't believe it I was engaged I was getting married it was unbelievable as I looked out at the crowd from the stage I was looking for one person and when I spotted him I noticed he was leaving out the room.**

**Chad grabbed me and kissed me and told me that he loved me I looked into his eyes and said I love you to…..**

**Listen Chad I need to get some air I told him I'll be right back.**

**I walked out the ballroom and into the bar I spotted troy sitting alone at the bar I took a sit next to him.**

**Hey I said **

**Hey he muttered why aren't you with your fiancé **

**The same reason why you aren't with one of your skanks I shot back**

**He laughed sarcastically **

**I looked at him Troy I said what happened to us **

**He looked at me we changed people do it all the time he replied **

**I shook my head not us we were best friends then you had to ruin it by sleeping with the school tramp I said angrily**

**That got his attention NO U RUINED IT BY GOING OUT AND DATING MY BEST FRIEND AND LEAVING ME HE YELLED **

**EXCUSE ME IF I RECALL YOU CALLED ME A SLUT I YELLED BACK**

**WELL YOU SAID U HATED ME HE RETORTED **

**I DID HATE U AT THAT MOMENT BUT I WASN'T SERIOUS JEEZE U **

**RUINED OUR FRIENDSHIP I YELLED**

**WHATEVER I'M AS MUCH TO BLAME AS YOU ARE YOU HE TOLD ME **

**I DON'T THINK SO I SAID THE ONLY REASON I HAVEN'T BEEN **

**FRIENDS WITH YOU FOR THE LAST TWO YEARS IS BECAUSE I DON'T **

**SEE MYSELF BEING FRIENDS WITH A POMPOUS ASSHOLE WHO DON'T **

**CARE ABOUT WOMEN AND HAVE SO LITTLE RESPCET FOR THEM THAT HE WOULD FUCK THEM ANYWHERE!!!!! **

**I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS ABOUT THOSE HOES HE YELLED I WAS JUST USING THEM THEY WERE NOTHING I WAS**

**USING THEM BECAUSE I COULDN'T HAVE THE WOMAN I REALLY WANTED HE YELLED BACK. **

**WELL PLEASE TELL ME WHO THIS EXTREMELY LUCKEY LADY IS I YELLED SACASTICALLY**

**ITS YOU DUMBASS HE YELLED BACK **

**WHAT DID U SAY I SAID IN SHOCK **

**Its you he said again softly before grabbing me by the head and kiss my thoroughly oh this is what this was like to be kissed by that special someone this is what was missing when Chad kissed me I thought to myself as I felt troy's tongue prob deeper into my mouth the sensations were incredible I clung to troy as we started backing up out the bar**

**I have a room he whispered **

**I looked him in the eyes it was now or never **

**Lets go I said he pushed me into the elevator before the door was closed we were all over each the he had me against the wall of the elevator his mouth on my neck biting it sucking it making sure he left a mark I moaned **

**That feels so good I murmured the elevator finally stopped on his floor he quickly swept me into the room we were once again all over each other ripping one another's clothes off finally we were both clad in only our underwear **

**You are so incredible he said gently pushing me to the bed I looked up at him a little frighten now Um Troy you know I've never done this before I said in a small voice**

**He looked at me in complete shock, you mean to tell me you and Chad never I shook my head, not once he asked no never I told him he smiled its okay I'll be gently he said**

**Troy pov **

**Chad lied he Gabriella never slept together I was so happy I would be her first **

**Back to Gabriella pov **

**He gently kissed me kissing away all my fears **

**He unclasped my bra and started to suck on my nipples gently at first then he became a little rougher I squirmed beneath him **

**I felt hot wet and my vagina ached it felt so weird but so delicious at the same time. He touched me all over kissing every inch of my body he stopped at my vagina **

**He quickly discarded my panties and lowered his head **

**I nearly leaped off the bed **

**What was he doing to me he licked my pussy lips then my clit and then put**

**his tongue in my hole**

**Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh GGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD tTHAT FEELS SO GOOD UUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGG TTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYY PLEASE SSTOP I THINK I'M ABOUT TO PEE I SCREAMED **

**He looked up at me just relax baby he told me let nature take its course he said then went back to giving me ORAL SEX**

**I tried to relax but it was difficult I started to move halfway off the bed then he grabbed my hips to keep me still I started moaning louder and louder until something happened that made me scream **

**Then I collapsed against the bed**

**He looked up at me grinning what did you do to me I asked him**

**He smiled again baby you just received your first orgasm he told me oh I said can I have another one he laughed and tumbled me on the bed we started kissing again**

**I couldn't believe this was happening it was wrong but it felt so right this was what I wanted this was the reason why I never went all the way with Chad it wasn't the fact I wasn't ready it was just he wasn't the one for me my mind knew and so did my body I was saving myself for Troy.**

**Troy gently started to suck on my tongue while his hand was stroking my vagina I moaned and started to rub my vagina against his hand I broke the kiss I felt another orgasm coming I started moaning louder and screaming troy's name then when I thought I couldn't take it any more troy slipped a finger inside me I screamed my release and squirted all over his hand sorry I murmured **

**He looked at me and smiled its okay but why don't you wait for me next time he took off his boxers and I saw for the first time a full aroused naked man I started to blush **

**I looked down at his penis it was huge I was worried how was he going to fit that big ass thing inside of me he would surely split me into two he looked down at me its okay I'll fit he promised he nudged me to lay down**

**I laid down and relaxed he hovered over me gently guiding his penis in I felt my body start to expand then I felt the pain **

**I screamed in pain **

**That hurts I said **

**Do you want me to stop he asked no I said **

**He slowly eased inside of me **

**I bit my lip to keep from screaming again but damn he was big **

**We laid just like that while I got accustomed to him being inside of me **

**Then we I felt no more pain he started to move my nostrils flared by the sensations I felt my orgasm begin to build up again**

**Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yes troy I moaned I started panting as he moved faster yes faster harder I moaned FUCK ME TROY I SCREAMED**

**He started moving faster**

**Does It feel good he asked me **

**I moaned yeah **

**Oh good ELLA u are so tight he said moaning my name over and over again oh troy I moaned I'M ABOUT TO CUM I SCREAMED **

**THEN IT CAME I REACHED ANOTHER ORGASM BUT TROY KEEP GOING UNITL HE REACHED HIS AND WHILE HE WAS GOING MY PASSION BUILT UP AGAIN AS HE DROVE DEEPER INTO MY WOMB UP TO THE POINT WHERE I FELT HIM IN MY STOMACH ……………**

**He whispered to me are you going to cum with me this TIME babe **

**I looked at him yesssssssssssssssssssss I moaned then he touched my g spot and I screamed my release but this time I wasn't alone Troy groaned and empty his seed in me ……………..**

**That was incredible I said you were wonderful I leaned up and gave him a kiss I sighed in contentment and fell asleep …….**


	6. Very important PLz READ!

I think chapter 5 will be the last chapter in this story. I've done this before but it doesn't seem like I'm getting any love for this story.. It has been 5 chapters and only 3 reviews I look at my stats and I see that people are looking at the story you guys just aren't leaving any reviews…… I would like some reviews 

because I want to know other peoples opinion about this story I know you guys think you know how it will end but you really don't know I was initially going to make this a short story with only 10 to 15 chapters but as I started writing this story so many ideas just came my head ways to make it different more interesting so it wont be like the other stories that you've read with this synopsis……. I really don't want to stop writing this story but since no one is reviewing that's what I'm going to do………

I really want opinions that's what reviews say to me they give me feedback on my stories when I say I want your opinion I don't mean for you to bash my story I just mean for you to give me a little advice on if the plot is good am I keeping you entertained that type of stuff I don't want you be mean about is say stuff like

"oh this story is stupid your horrible writer" that's rude and I am a first time writer and I'm not perfect and my stories are not perfect either.

So enclosing I'm leaving this story up until Tuesday and If by then I don't any improvement in my reviews this story will be canceled 

"Sorry Jenny who is my number fan at the moment and who has been begging me for an update sorry girl but maybe I can send you the story via email or something because I don't know how long this story is going to stay up it depends on the people of fan fiction"

Also thanks to the people who have reviewed this story and people who like story hopefully I get reviews because like I said I really want to continue you the story there is just much I want to do with but I want reviews lol

Xoxo 

Heaven 


	7. Chapter 6 The Morning After

**Chapter six The Morning After **

**Gabriella pov **

**I opened my eyes and looked around me I turned over and there was Troy with his arm wrapped around my waist looking adorable as he slept I smiled I loved him so much.**

**I sat up in the bed oh I couldn't believe it I had made love with troy last night I finally lost my virginity I winced in pain speaking of virginity I looked down at my body there was blood on my legs and I was sore all over..**

**I got up went it the bathroom and got in the shower it felt so good to be in shower the warm water splashing across my body was like heaven **

**Room for me a voice said from behind me **

**I jumped troy stop playing I said with a smile **

**Who's playing he said getting in the shower with me **

**Troy we can't I said **

**Yes we can and we will he said before kissing me I gave in to the kiss our tongues mimicking the sex act **

**Troy grabbed me by my waist had me against the shower wall my legs wrapped around his waist he then thrust inside of me . It hurt but only for a moment………**

**He continued to thrust deeper and deeper **

**Fuck troy harder !Ohhhh yes right there I moaned louder and louder **

**I heard troy grunting and saying my name**

**I'm cumming I screamed as my orgasm came I squirted all over him and he came inside of me **

**I slowly slid down his body he kissed me I love you he said I smiled at him I love you to I said……….**

**Two hours later we finally made it out the shower after about 5 rounds of lovemaking in the shower we were both exhausted but we couldn't rest**

**I'm sure everyone is probably worried about us troy said it was already 12:00 **

**That's when I realized Chad. After all this time I forgot all about my fiancé. I quickly looked in my purse finding both my ring (I took it off during the night) and my cell phone I looked at my phone 35 missed calls mostly from Chad what was I going to tell him. **

**We had just gotten engaged last night how could I tell him that it was over and I was leaving him for his best friend I couldn't break his heart like that.**

**Troy I called for him he came in the room looking sexy wearing just a towel he came over and kissed me **

**No I said stopping the kiss before it got out of hand we need to talk I said sternly he looked at me okay whats up he said plopping down on the bed **

**Listen Troy I love you but I can't break up with Chad yet…………………. Troy frowned.. Hear me out I told him just let this engagement go on for 2 months then I will break it off with Chad, then we can be together after about 6 months…………Troy's frown deepened no way Ella he said I'm not waiting 8 months to touch you.**

**I smiled and got on top of him who said anything about touching I said seductively we can still make love just on the down low.**

**He looked at me incredulously what goody-goody Gabriella wants to be secret lovers he teased **

**What can I say you got me addicted to the dick I played along I laughed as he kissed me and gently licked my lips **

**I moaned Troy we can't do this right now we have to go I said trying to get off his lap…**

**He ignored me and started to kiss my neck and my breast **

**Oh god that felt good what was another hour anyone I thought and gave in to temptation………………….**


	8. Chapter 7 Lies and Alibies

**Chapter 7 Lies and Alibi's **

**Troy pov**

**I know it was wrong I mean I loved Chad he was like my brother but I was just so in love with Gabriella I couldn't help myself she was so beautiful and funny and smart and everything about her was perfect she was my soul mate and no matter what I knew she was the one for me………**

**After we left the hotel I dropped Gabriella off at her house …….she started to get out the car I grabbed her by her hand wait I said leaning over and kissing her on the lips…..I had to get one more kiss before you left I whispered she smiled I love you she said……..I love you to I said and gave her another kiss that one a little more passionate then the other I thrust my tongue in her mouth she moaned softly **

**Troy she said I gotta go and with that she pulled away got out the car and ran up to her house…..**

**I watched her disappear into the house loving the way her backside looked I smiled and sped down the street thinking to myself what a night…….**

**Gabriella pov **

**I ran into house hoping my parents were out…..No such luck**

**Where the HELL have you been my mother yelled from behind me **

**I looked over my shoulder um well you see what had happened was now mommy please don't get angry but um I stuttered **

**What is it Gabriella my mom said in that stern don't play with me type voice **

**I -I--I well me and um Chad we sort of got engaged I blurted out **

**My mom looked at me her eyes looking humongous **

**Are you serious she asked **

**Yes I said last night he propose and I said yes and we had fun he got a little drunk and I didn't have a way home so I crashed in Sharpay and Ryan's suite at the hotel "damn that was a pretty good lie I thought to myself.**

**After what seemed like forever my mom finally spoke are you sure you want to get married honey she asked me I looked at her completely dumbfounded I expected her to fly threw the roof once she found out **

**I exhaled mom I love um Chad and hopefully we can make it work I mean you and dad did right I said "I was a really good liar I thought to myself"**

**She smiled yes we did… okay miss Gabriella as long as there is a long engagement I'm happy …**

**Trust me mom there will defiantly be a long engagement I told her and ran upstairs to my room I was exhausted but I couldn't sleep I had three important phone calls to make **

**I got my phone out of my bag and dialed Sharpay's number **

**(Phone Conversation)**

**Sharpay: Hello **

**Gabriella: Hey girl **

**Sharpay: Oh my god Gabby where have you been everyone has been trying to reach you **

**Gabriella: Sharpay please tell me you haven't talked to Chad **

**Sharpay: Relax girl I haven't talked to him although he has been trying to reach me **

**Gabriella (signs with relief): okay Sharpay I need you to do me a favor tell everyone that I got wasted last night and you brought me a room at the Hilton **

**Sharpay: Sure Gabriella but aren't you going to tell me where you were **

**Gabriella: Girl I wish I could but I can't at least not yet all you need to know at the moment is that I'm fine and happy and that's it **

**Sharpay: Okay girl I love you **

**Gabriella: I love you to bye **

**End of phone conversation**

**Sharpay pov**

**That was so weird Gabriella had disappeared all last night then she randomly calls me and asked if I could lie for her to her boyfriend something was going on with that girl and I intended to find out what I mean this was Gabriella sweet innocent Gabriella she never lies……..or does she  
I grabbed my phone to call Taylor maybe she would know what was up……**

**Gabriella pov **

**Immediately after I got off the phone I called Chad **

**(phone conversation) **

**Chad: Hello**

**Gabriella: Hey babe **

**Chad: Gabriella where are you, are you okay I've been so worried **

**Gabriella: Chad I'm fine I got trashed last night and Sharpay got me a room at the Hilton I just woke up about and hour ago…..**

**Chad: Oh thank god I was so worried about you so are we still engaged **

**Gabriella: Of course you know I love you **

**Chad (laughs) : I love you to I'll come over a little later okay**

**Gabriella: Alright bye**

**End of conversation**

**I hung up the phone that was easy I mean they just believed me neither he nor my mother questioned me about last night I felt kind of guilty because I knew they only believed me because they knew I never lied… I thought about myself and how I changed in the course of 24 hours the Gabriella yesterday would never have lied to neither Chad or her mother. I felt guilty but for the first time I felt good I felt as though I was doing something for me and loving Troy was something that I was defiantly doing for myself….Oh my god thinking of Troy I needed to call him to tell him what my alibi was.**

**Phone Conversation**

**Troy: Hey Baby**

**Gabriella: Hey Listen I talked to Chad and I told him I had gotten wasted last night and Sharpay brought me a room so there's my alibi you come up with something and no one will ever suspect**

**Troy : okay I'll come up with something… Baby you don't know how badly I need you right now **

**Gabriella: Troy your making me blush **

**Troy: I was hoping I was making you wet instead**

**Gabriella: Well that to… Troy you know we have to continue hating each other **

**Troy: That will be easy because I'll be hating the fact that you wont be with me**

**Gabriella: I know babe I love you so much and I'm thinking about all the time **

**Troy: I love you to I have to go I'm going to have to catch up on some sleep**

**Because a certain somebody kept me up all night and day**

**Gabriella: whatever talk you later bye**

**End of Conversation**

**Troy pov **

**I smiled hanging up the phone I was damn tired I just wanted to sleep but before I do that I must call Chad……**

**Phone Conversation**

**Chad: hello **

**Troy: hey dude whats up**

**Chad: oh hey man **

**Troy: so congratulations your basically married now **

**Chad: yeah dude so where did you disappear to last night**

**Troy: I hooked with some brunette chick last night I met her at the party and took her to my room and we were there through out the whole night**

**Chad: yeah well me and Gabriella got a room last night you know to celebrate and lets just say I wore her out **

**Troy: oh yeah that's great man but I catch up with you later I need to catch a few zzzzz bye**

**Chad: bye**

**End of Conversation**

**that's was easy damn Chad was such a liar if I hadn't known Gabriella was a virgin well before last night she was I would have believed every word he just said I looked at the clock it said 3:15 I needed some sleep school was tomorrow and it was bound to be an interesting day…..**


	9. Chapter 8 Keeping It A Secret

**Chapter 8 Keeping it A Secret **

**Gabriella pov **

**Monday morning**

**I spent two hours getting ready for school that morning I wanted to look extra fine for my man. I did my hair in a hump with curls going down my back I wore a derion jumpsuit with a white off the shoulder shirt that showed some cleavage some gold pumps and matching gold earrings I applied my makeup and I was ready to go….**

**When I arrived at school the first person I saw was Sharpay **

"**Hey gurl" she said running up to me giving me a hug **

"**Hey girl" I said returning the hug **

"**So how are you" she questioned "fine" I answered **

"**Well you look great she" told me "celebrating your engagement"? I looked shocked I truly forgot I was engaged even though the ring was on my finger I just kept forgetting that I was engaged..**

**I laughed nervously "yeah" I said **

"**Well let me see your ring" she said grabbing my hand **

"**Oh whoa that is beautiful "she exclaimed **

**I laughed again "yeah its something" I told her **

**We headed into the school everyone was shouting congratulations left and right **

**Damn did whole school know **

**Through out the whole day I purposely avoided Chad but wanted to see Troy but I couldn't see Troy without seeing Chad…. By lunchtime it was inevitable that I see both Troy and Chad……….**

**At lunch I took my usual seat at our table I felt hands on my eyes "um let me guess Zeke I said no wait Chad "**

**He took his hands off my eyes and looked up at his face "hey Chad" I said **

"**Hey babe you look hot" he said bending down to kiss me… as we kissed I couldn't help but compare it to Troy's kisses. Troy's kisses made me go on fire Chad's kisses were like lukewarm at best… Chad finally pulled away from me I looked out the corner of my eyes and saw Troy standing there giving Chad the look of death…..I cleared my throat everyone were looking at me just smiling it was weird I looked in Troy's direction again and saw him with one of his old hoes Amanda I literally saw red I looked away from him quickly……As they approached the table I looked at them with complete disgust……**

"**I can't believe you guys are getting married" Ryan exclaimed talking to me and Chad **

"**Yeah well I always knew they'd the first" Taylor piped in I smiled at Chad **

"**You guys are idiots" I heard Troy say I looked his way and he looked like hell warmed over "why would you want to get married when there are so many girls out here to fuck" he said while grabbing Amanda's ass she just giggle I was so pissed. "Well maybe there is more to life then Having sex with hoes" I yelled  
"Yeah like what falling in love" he stated sarcastically. I wanted to ram his head into the table I had to constantly remind myself that we were pretending but it was hard…. "Do you want to know whats going to happen to you and Chad your going to get married live unhappily ever after have 3 kids and hate each other" Troy said cruelly I just starred at him then I let loose and slapped him hard across the face "what would you know about love you cynical asshole" I screamed and ran out of the lunchroom hoping He followed….**

**Troy pov **

**I watched Gabriella run away **

"**Man did you really have to do that" Chad asked "that was low" **

**I looked at him man "whatever" I said walking away from the whole thing….**

**I was walking down the hallway trying to find Gabriella when someone pulled me in the old janitors closet…. **

"**Listen Tasha I'm really not in the mood for this" I said assuming it was Tasha **

"**Tasha"? I heard that familiar voice I turned on the light and there was Gabriella…**

**I smiled "I thought you were Tasha sorry I was looking for you" I said **

**She smiled "well you found me now what are you prepared to do with me" she said seductively **

"**Well I think I'm going to spank you for that slap you gave me earlier" I said wrapping my hands around her waist kissing he neck softly **

**She moaned "am I a good actress or what" she said **

"**The best" I said and started kissing her I put my tongue deep in her mouth…looking down at her I said "do you have any idea how badly I wanted to do that all day"**

**She smiled "not half as bad as I wanted you to" she said **

**I groaned and started kissing her again I nibbled at her bottom lip before trailing kisses all over her face and neck I gently sucked that spot on her neck that I knew drove her crazy I heard her moaning softly I smiled and sucked harder **

**Ohh troy she moaned I need you know **

**I pulled down her jumpsuit pushed her shirt up and stared kissing her breast they were so perfect not to big and not to small I loved her breast I bit on the nipple and she groaned as I was sucking on her breast I slipped my fingers inside her panties thrusting a finger into her pussy checking her readiness. My finger was soaked **

**Ohhhh yes she moaned troy I need you inside me now she said almost hysterically…**

**I pulled down my pants put a condom on and thrust into her **

**She let out a loud moan I quickly covered her mouth with mine I didn't need anyone finding us **

**I continued thrusting into her while kissing her we both were groaning and moaning into each other's mouth **

**Damn she was so tight she fit me like a glove I felt as though I would explode…..Then she tore her mouth away from mine oh my god "I'''''''''''mmmmmmmmmmmmm about to cummmmmmmmmmmmm" she screamed I didn't care if anyone heard us because I was at the peak of my pleasure when I felt her orgasm I exploded. We just stayed in that position for what seemed like forever I was still inside of her both of our breathing was ragged. I became aware of her tightness around I started to harden again…..Gabriella looked at me with wide eyes her pupils were dilated I began to thrust she moaned softy. "Ohhhh" she moaned "oh troy that feels so good" she gasped I started to pump faster I heard Gabriella chanting my name like a litany "oh god Gabriella" I moaned as she moved with me **

"**I'm cummmmmmmmmmmmmiiiiiiiiinnnnnggg" she screamed squirted all over me I didn't care that I was making love to her in school she was so tight and I wanted this to last forever…………..Gabriella was groaning my name again I realized she was about to have another orgasm I felt mine coming also I put my finger to her pussy and started to rub her g-spot "ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssssssssssss" She said as her orgasm rolled through her I came immediately after…………..**

**I regained my composure I sat Gabriella to her feet and started to put my clothes on I couldn't believe I had just made love to Gabriella in a fucking janitors closet as shameful as it was it was probably the most erotic experience of my life………..**

**I looked at Gabriella while she put her clothes back on damn she was sexy I thought to myself not realizing I has said it out loud **

"**Your not to bad yourself" she said smirking I laughed and gently kissed her on her lips it wasn't long before the kiss got out of hand for some reason when it came to this girl I was instable I pushed her against the wall I then inserted my finger into her wetness she moaned against my mouth I continued to thrust my finger inside her giving her all the pleasure I could she started moaning and screaming my name I knew she was close……**

**That was when I heard voices and not just any voices, voices that belonged to people we really didn't want to catch us…..**

**I heard Chad and Sharpay's voice "where do you think she went" I heard them say……………… all the while I continued to finger Gabriella she was moaning incoherently I moved my mouth over hers trying to stifle her moans then she whispered she was about to cum**

**I locked my mouth on hers while I gave her, her release……………**

"**We have to find her" I heard Chad said as he and Sharpay walked away from the closet **

**I looked at Gabriella "you asshole she whispered why did you do that" she hissed I laughed "sorry Babe but it was just so tempting" **

"**I'm glad to see you laughing" she said in a low voice "but we almost got caught" ….. I just starred at her laughing she gave me the look of death **

**I stopped laughing after about 2 min and asked her what time it was she looked at her watch "oh my god" she said "the day is over"…….."what" I said… "exactly what I just said the day is over no wonder Chad and Sharpay were looking for me it was 3:15 school let out 20 minutes ago" she stated "we just spent 2 ½ hours making love" she said looking up at me I shrugged "Its been known to happen plus you can't say it wasn't fun" I told her …….**

"**A little smug aren't you…how would you know you were that good I could've been faking it" she said **

**I laughed "no baby those moans those groans and the way you chanted my name and the fact that you squirted on me 4 times could never have been faked" I smugly she blushed from head to toe "okay you win this round but I promise we're just getting started" she said seductively while walking out the closet switching her backside….I groaned damn I wish we had time enough for another round I was getting hard just thinking about it….I walked out the closet 1 min after her…………I closed the door behind me turned to Gabriella looked around me to see if anyone was around all clear I leaned and gave Her a passionate kiss I pulled away reluctantly "I love you" I whispered "I love you to" she said I leaned down and pressed a hard kiss to her lips a kiss full of promises "I'll see you later" I said and walked away fast because I knew if I stayed I would drag her back into the closet………………….**

**Nobodies pov**

**All the while Troy and Gabriella were making there heated goodbyes neither noticed the person in the corner watching them **


End file.
